Merengue's, Mambo's and Midnight Kisses
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: COMPLETE ok this another dirty dancing story, it starts similar but will get different, its the story of what happens when Lindy and her boyfriend plus various members of their family go on holiday to a country hotel.... PLEASE READ! this is a good story,
1. i can't dance to save my life!

A/N hey this is my first dirty dancing fanfiction, and I'm not sure what's going to happen so please be kind with your reviews.

* * *

I sat in the back of my boyfriend's car; we were driving with my parents to a hotel where we planned to stay for the rest of the summer. My name is Linda Green, but everyone calls me Lindy. I'm 17 and a half, and the guys sitting up front is my boyfriend, Jake. His parents go to my parents' country club and we met and sort of got along, I guess I love him, but I'm still to young to know what real love is. We decided to come on this holiday because his uncle owns the hotel and his parents had been staying up there already, and he suggested we make it a whole family holiday. A chance to meet everyone, that seemed fine at the time, but now it seems so serious, almost as if we're engaged or something.

"You ok Lindy?" he asked, looking back at me, I opened my mouth to answer but he was already talking to my dad about something in politics. I looked at the car behind us, the backseat full of kids; it was my sister and her husband's car. They had got married when they were 18 and now, at 25 they had 4 kids under the age of 10, not including the new baby that Laura was expecting. She had told me that they had had to get married because she had been pregnant with the eldest, a cute little boy named Sammy. But they definitely loved each she assured me after seeing my shocked look.

"_And here's a hit for all you lovers out there to dance on down to," _the radio informed us, as the opening bars of a song came on

"_Please please please please, tell me your going to, now your daddy won't mind, and your mommy won't mind, if we have another dance, yeah just one more…"_

I quite liked that song and was a little disappointed as we arrived at the hotel. That didn't last long though, the place was huge, and not like any hotel in the city I'd seen. There was a main manor house and then lots of cute log cabins dotted around. We pulled up at the front and someone ran and opened my door. I hated when they did that. I quickly got out and went to help the guy who was unloading the luggage. He flashed me a smile,

"Thanks, but you'll have me out of a job if you carry on!" he joked.

"Lindy," Jake said grabbing my hand and dragging me over to meet some of his relatives.

That night we went to the main house, into the big hall to have dinner. I was wearing a flowery dress that draped down to my ankles, it was a bit shapeless, but very comfortable. It wasn't like I needed to impress anyone here. My shoulder length brown hair was kept of my face by a white alice-band, I looked much younger than 17 but I didn't really care what I looked like.

We sat at a big table, along with my parents, Jake's parents, my sister and her husband (they had gotten a babysitter,) and Jake's uncle.

"So, Linda, are you going to do any activities," the uncle was saying. I almost didn't answer to Linda but I realised he was talking to me,

"Oh I'm not sure…"

"There's dance classes, you must be a great dancer a young thing like you,"

"Oh I can't dance to save my life."

"Yeah I bet you're a great dancer," he said, after obviously completely ignoring me. I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed but everyone was busy in there own conversations.

After dinner Jake took me for a moonlit walk, we held hands but it was kind of uncomfortable, we didn't really have anything to say to each other.

"So, you enjoying yourself?" he said finally, as we stopped and looked over the lake.

"Oh yeah…" he interrupted by kissing me fiercely on the lips. I spluttered and pushed him away, "what are you doing," it wasn't like we'd never kissed but he was so rough.

"Oh I just thought you know, its romantic, I was thinking maybe we could, you know." I looked confused for a minute, then I realised he meant sex. I gulped I had been fearing this would come up sometime over this holiday.

"I'm not ready yet Jake, I mean I really like you, but I'm too young."

He looked disappointed, or was that angry.

"Oh right, well when are you going to be ready, we've been going out for almost a year."

"I'm not sure, can we go back now please?" on the way back it was silent again. I was thinking back to when we'd first met. He'd asked me to dance and I'd felt so honoured, he was very good looking with blonde hair and blue eyes, lots of girls at the club wanted to go out with him. I'd been flattered and I had liked him, I guess.

We got back to the main house and I heard music, I recognised it to be some kind of mambo, I may not be able to dance but I knew music. We walked into corridor and heard the music coming from another one of the halls. We went in and I saw everyone dancing. Jake went off to talk to his uncle, without speaking to me and I floated into a corner, which was where I usually spent parties. I was studying the floor when a round of applause made me look up. I saw a space clearing and a beautiful, Spanish-looking woman walk out onto the dance floor. Then followed a guy who looked quite young, only about 19. He had a thick mop of floppy black hair and green eyes. I wouldn't have noticed his eyes if he hadn't of been looking directly at me. It was only for a second or two but it was enough to make me blush.

The music started up again and they began to dance, my eyes widened in wonderment. I couldn't believe how easy they made the complicated steps looks. After a while they picked people out of the audience and began to show them how to do the steps. I guessed these were the dance teachers. As I was staring my dad came up behind me,

"You ok honey?"

"Yeah I was just thinking, I might take up dance lessons after all."

* * *

A/N well what do you think I know its very similar to dirty dancing but it will get more different. Please review if you think I should carry on if I don't get any reviews I know its no good and won't bother keeping it up. So if you like it, review! 


	2. this was no fox trot!

A/N hey I'm glad you liked it, Dovasary just as I love yours! Well I likethis storyso I'm gonna carry on, hopefully Ill get some more reviews. This is a cross between both the dirty dancing's, but mainly the first one, and its set about the same time as well. I thought maybe there's a whole load of rebelling dancing teenagers all over the world hehe.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and spent at least half an hour at my wardrobe deciding what to wear. I had signed up for dancing classes last night and my first lesson was this morning. I finally picked out a plain blue dress that went down to about my knees, it was quite tight at the top but loose at the skirt so it twirled when I moved. I added a little eyeshadow and brushed my hair. I couldn't decide what to do with it but I was almost late so I just left it down. Luckily no one else was up, so no one saw my make-up. They would have wondered why I put it on. Me trying to impress someone? Never!

I ran to the hut where the dance classes were held, as I walked past the window I noticed music was already playing from inside, I ducked down and looked through. I could see the instructor dancing with a pretty blonde girl. But this wasn't any fox trot. This was dancing involving a lot of touching and close quarters. I wanted to look away, it seemed like I was invading their privacy but I couldn't, I wanted to be able to do that. I especially wanted to do that with him.

Soon the song stopped and I crept to the door. I walked in and they jumped apart.

"Hi!" I said, smiling brightly, "erm, I'm Lindy." I shook the girl's hand and held it out for the guy, but he ignored me.

"I'd better be going, see you around," the girl said, winking at the guy who was now changing records.

"So…" I said determined to break the silence. "What's your name?"

"Jesse," he said without turning round, "so, erm Linda was it?" he turned from the record player as the first bars of the merengue started up. I looked deep into his green eyes.

"No… no. Its Lindy." I stuttered, feeling myself blush as he looked me slowly up and down.

"Right ok, well we're going to start with the merengue. Have you done any dancing before?"

"No, I'm not really that good. I get a bit confused. That's why I wanted to learn."

"Right," he sighed, "well let's get on with it." He held his hands out and put one on my waist. I shivered. His hand in mine felt so good. Even if there was a huge gap between us, my nerve endings were still going crazy.

"So it's like this, back 2, 3, 4." I tried the steps but my brain kept saying forwards instead of back. After a while we took a break.

"This is hopeless, can't we dance like…" I stopped myself,

"Like what?" he asked. Wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Nothing. No I just can't get it."

"Right," he said looking at me curiously with a little smile on his face. I wanted to run my hands through his hair. And over his chest and,

"What are you smiling about?" I said crossing my arms and frowning.

"Just how bad a dancer you are." He said, smiling even more. I scowled and whacked his arm, "ow," he said laughing more, "for a small thing you hit hard!" I noticed a slight accent to his voice.

"Are you Spanish?"

"No, I'm half Cuban, sometimes I have a little of my mother's accent. I can speak Spanish though," he said, smiling. He stepped closer and almost whispered. "Mi bonita." I shivered as his breath tickled my ear.

"Oh, I see." I said, sounding really young and American. He laughed. A deep rich laugh that I could listen to all day.

"Well its time up, but I'll see you tomorrow, or have you been put off?" he said, handing me my cardigan. I couldn't believe it; 2 hours had already gone by.

"Yes definitely." I smiled and walked to the door. Just before I closed the door he said,

"Oh and Lindy, I hope you liked my kind of dancing."

I blushed, he knew I'd seen him with that girl. Oh I was so embarrassed. But he was so nice. Jesse. That's such a nice name. Wow, I thought, I have to get better at dancing.

That night Jake was now speaking to me, as if nothing had happened. I decided to play along, it was better than fighting. After dinner I went for a walk on my own. I saw the guy who had unloaded our bags I walked up to him,

"Hi" I said, "still got your job then?" he laughed,

"Yeah no thanks to you. But what you doing up here?"

"Just walking,"

"Oh right, not dancing with your boss-boyfriend?" I raised my eyebrows and he laughed. He looked around to see if anyone was there. "Look I shouldn't bring you, but you wanna come dancing with me?" I nodded,

"Yeah sure, should I change?"

"No, that's fine, it's nice. Now no guests are strictly allowed up here," he said leading the way further up the hill. "But you seem ok, I think you'll like my girlfriend. She works here too." I nodded,

"Cool, don't worry I won't tell anyone," as we walked I heard music getting louder and louder. As we reached the top there was a large clearing in the trees. There were candles everywhere and a portable record player was playing _Hey Baby_, but that's not what caught my eyes. Up here were about 10 or 15 couples doing "Jesse's kind of dancing" my eyes widened as I took in the touching and closeness, again I felt like I was looking in to someone's bedroom. There were girls with their legs right up on their partner's hips, there were couples with their hips circling together. I gulped.

"Don't worry Lindy, they won't bite." Gary said, (he'd told me his name as we were walking up.) then the beautiful Spanish woman walked up, smiling at Gary.

"Hey gorgeous," he said, slipping his arm round her waist,

"Hi, who's this?" she asked in my direction, but not in an unfriendly way.

"This is Lindy, she's a guest, but she's an honouree worker."

"Oh hi Lindy, I was wondering when I'd get to meet you, I've heard some great things," she said wiggling her eyebrows. I smiled, wondering if it was Gary who had talked about me, or even as I hoped, Jesse.

"Mi bonita," a whispery voice said from behind me, making me jump.

"Jesse, hi." I said, smiling in what I knew was a really goofy way.

"Hey, so you've met my cousin, Adriana." He said, stepping away, he was wearing a white shirt with the top 2 buttons undone, and some loose black trousers.

"Lindy?" he said and I realised I had been staring at his chest area.

"Huh, oh yeah. So your cousins? Cool" I said, just about forming coherent sentences. Had it ever been like this with Jake? Not that I knew of. He'd never made my heart beat this fast just by leaving a button or two undone. Jesse had one eyebrow raised.

"So Gary you gonna ask me to dance? Jesse, you gonna dance with Lindy?" Adriana said, I smiled she was really nice.

Jesse held out his hand and I took it. I held my arms in the frame he'd taught me that morning and he laughed,

"I thought you wanted me to teach you to dance my way?" he said bending down to talk in my ear, it was only because the music was so loud I was sure.

"I do, so teach me." I made my arms go loose and he put them around his neck, his arms were around my waist. He pulled me closer so we were almost touching. Just a brush here and there. We did some simple steps and then he moved my hips round with his. I was breathing hard and we hadn't been dancing long. He bent down towards me and whispered,

"You're quite a good dancer mi bonita, you've just been doing the wrong kind of dancing." Then his lips were on mine a quick brush then he pulled back but I went on tiptoes, chasing after him. I kissed him fiercely feeling my body pressed against his. He kissed me back and I lost my self in his kisses. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

* * *

A/N hoped you liked it, please review please please please! 


	3. you're so cute when you blush, mi bonita

A/N hey thanks for my review, only one but I really like this story so I'm updating a lot; the blonde girl isn't Katy. All the characters are made up (so far) but it so similar and the storyline (2 people united by dance) is the same. Also Jesse sort of looks like Javier. Or the yummy Diego Luna as I know him, he he.

* * *

I turned round to see Gary standing behind me.

"Hey it's midnight, want me to walk you back?" he said, I wanted to say no but I saw the look in his eyes.

"Ok," I said, Jesse frowned.

"I can walk her." He said,

"No its fine, you stay and dance," I said flashing a smile, his look softened, but only slightly. Then Gary pulled me away and down the hill. Oh my god, I had kissed Jesse. He was an amazing kisser; I could still remember the taste of lips, his body so close to mine.

"What are you doing?" Gary said, pulling me round to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going out with the bosses nephew, do you want Jesse to get fired. I knew I shouldn't have brought you." He turned and kicked a stone off into the trees I just stood still. Jake I hadn't even thought about him, or the trouble Jesse could get in if anyone knew he'd kissed me, well I'd kissed him, but no-one would see it like that.

"Shit," I said,

"Exactly."

"What am I gonna do?" I said, my voice catching, I felt like I was about to burst into tears. Gary turned,

"Hey don't cry, its just you can't see Jesse, you know that right?" I nodded, "whatever you do with Jake is up to you, but don't get involved with Jesse. For his sake, and yours." I wondered what he meant by the last part but I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He nodded too and we walked down the hill.

"Wait, you said it was midnight?" he nodded, "oh god I am in such shit!" I reached my cabin and saw the lights were still on. I waved to Gary as he headed off and walked in, preparing myself.

"Lindy!" my dad, jumped up, "where have you been? We have been looking everywhere, Jake was worried. He wanted you to meet one of his cousins!"

"Sorry, I got a bit lost." I said, looking down. My dad frowned and began to say something but my mum interrupted him.

"Now, Pete, we can discuss this in the morning, lets all go to bed. Its been a long night."

I nodded and kissed them both then went into my room, pulled off my dress, got into a vest and shorts, brushed my teeth and sunk into my bed. I was so tired but my mind was still racing. I had kissed Jesse. He had kissed me back. I had cheated on Jake, with someone I had only known for a day. Well a couple of hours even. And I didn't even feel guilty.

That was the thing that really bothered me, I wanted to kiss him again. Who cares about the consequences? Was this love? Or just simply lust?

Jesse's POV

I woke up the next morning and the sun was streaming into my room even though the clock only read 8:00. I didn't have to be up till 9, so I stayed in bed and looked at the ceiling. My mind flashed back to last night and I smiled. Lindy, she was, different. I'd thought she would be some silly rich kid. But she wasn't, she was beautiful, but she didn't know it. She blushed so easily; it made me smile to think of all the things I could say to make her blush. She couldn't dance the steps, but she could dance. There was a difference.

She would be able to learn the steps, I would teach her all summer, it would be a challenge but I loved challenges. She was so shy. And then she wasn't, like when I'd been dancing with her. She pressed against me like other girls I knew, not like I'd imagined at all. And she'd kissed me. Wow, now that was steamy. And then Gary took her away. Damn him, I knew that guests weren't allowed but she was different. He'd invited her up there after all. I sighed and got out of bed, I needed to get ready for my class with her.

Lindy's POV

When I had got dressed in a white vest top with blue flowers around the neck and some cream pedal pushers I set off outside. I should go to my lesson, but I couldn't face Jesse. So I went to see Jake instead. I met him coming out of his cabin and he put his hand round my waist while we talked to his parents. I didn't like it, it wasn't a sweet gesture, and it felt like he was trying to own me. Then I stiffened. Jesse was walking past. Oh no. Don't let him see me, don't let him see me, don't let him see me! He walked past without looking then someone shouted and he turned and his eyes caught Jake and me. He looked at Jake's arm round mine and then he looked at me. He made to step forward, but then turned instead.

"Lindy? What do you think, a dance competition?" Jake was asking,

Only if it's with Jesse I thought, but out loud I said, "yeah sure Jake, but we couldn't enter, if we won, it would be like it was fixed."

"Oh yeah true, oh well, I'm sure we'll find something else to keep us occupied!" he said with a smile. I smiled back,

"Look I have to go and do something, but I'll see you in a bit ok?"

"Yeah ok, bye" he said giving me a curious look as I walked off. I went round the long way to the dance cabin; hoping no one could see me.

I walked in and Jesse was sitting in a chair, glaring at the wall and is my baby was playing on the record player.

"Not with your boyfriend?" he said, not looking at me.

_The night we met I knew I, needed you so, and if I had the chance I'd, never let you go, so won't you say you love me, I'll make you so proud of me, we'll make them turn their heads, every place we go._

"I'm sorry," I said simply. I couldn't look at him either,

"Didn't you think I should know?"

"I just didn't think, I'm sorry, but… I didn't think"

"That's not really good enough though is it."

_So come on and please, (be my be my) be my little baby, (my one and only) say you'll be my darling, (be my be my) be my baby nowwwwww. Wo oh oh oh_

"I'm sorry, please, just look at me."

Jesse's POV

I looked up, I couldn't help it. She sounded so helpless, I saw her standing there, looking tanned in white and my heart melted. She looked gorgeous and she was almost crying.

"No, its me who should be sorry, I know its not your fault," I got up and walked over to her. "I was just shocked, you were kissing me last night and then I see him, with his arm round you."

"I know, I should have told you, and I shouldn't have kissed you, not when I'm going out with Jake."

I shook my head, "it had to be the bosses nephew didn't it," she smiled, I took her hand. "Can I still teach you to dance?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I'm not gonna jump you, well maybe" I said,

"I don't know…"

"What's wrong with dancing,"

"Well I suppose it would be ok, but I don't want to tell anyone, that's ok isn't it?"

"Yeah" I said, even though it wasn't.

Lindy's POV

He was going to teach me to dance. My heart swelled at the thought of spending time with him. This was why I hadn't wanted to do it, but it would be ok. We could control ourselves. He was taking me out tonight. He knew a little club, where he could show me some dancing.

That night I snuck out of my room at 11. Wearing a red dress that had lots of petticoats so twirled excellently.

He was waiting by his car, looking gorgeous as usual in a white vest top and his usual black trousers, he opened the door.

"Your carriage awaits." I giggled and slid in. he shut the door and jumped into the driver's side. On the way we were pretty quiet, just listening to the radio. I felt really nervous, at least when we were dancing I had a reason to be close to him, but now we were close and there was no excuse. We soon pulled up at the club. We went in and the heat hit me first. Then I saw what dancing he was showing me. And I felt myself blushing.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said, grinning, "you're so cute when you blush, mi Bonita."

I looked around and saw people dancing, his kind of dancing. It looked amazing and I wanted to get in there. But I realised that this would be a little different to normal dancing. Jesse noticed my expression because he said

"We can go if you want, I just thought I could teach you about movement first, before the steps. This is purely a teaching exercise you see."

"Well if it's for teaching purposes, I suppose its ok." And we walked into the crowded dance floor holding hands.

* * *

A/N well I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry this is so similar to both of them! I need to think of some stuff that will change it, don't worry I will, please review! 


	4. wow, this is a great way to cool off!

A/N hey sorry about all the changes of POV'S, this chapter is like from 3rd person, so no-ones POV. Oh and mi Bonita means my beautiful (I think I got it off a translation site so its probably totally wrong but no-one minds ey. Its just to show he speaks Spanish.)

* * *

Jesse headed into the crowd, Lindy's hand in his. _Love is strange _was playing and they headed into the centre, bodies surrounding them in a haze of sweat and heat. But all they noticed was each other.

_Love, love is strange,_

_Lot of people take it for a game,_

_Once you get it, you'll never wanna quit (no no)_

_After you've had it, (yeah yeah) you're in an awful fix._

_Many people, don't understand,_

_They think love, is money in the hand,_

_Your sweet loving, is better than a kiss,_

_When you leave me, sweet kisses I miss._

Lindy's arms were around Jesse's neck and his hands were placed gently on her butt. They swayed gently, smiling in their own little world. Not wanting to come back to reality.

The next song was more music than lyrics and the crowd bobbed up and down together, going with the beat. Jesse had her skirts in his hand and their legs were wrapped together. They bobbed, feeling as if their bodies were joined by the music. He leaned her back and she rolled quickly. Her hair sweeping gracefully. She felt totally safe in his strong arms.

He spun her round and she followed with her feet, trying to keep up. The beat seemed to be getting faster and the steps more complicated but before she could panic she knew he was a strong leader and would make sure she didn't look like a fool. She spun into him, leaning into his chest and bobbing again. He placed his hands on her hips and circled them with his. She looked up at him and smiled. Neither of them wanted this to end.

After about an hour they were both hot and exhausted. They ran, hands joined outside into the rain.

"Wow this is a great way to cool off!" Lindy laughed. Jesse nodded drops of water falling from his hair.

"I guess we better get back." He said, leading the way to the car.

"Do we have to?" Lindy asked daringly. "Let's just, go somewhere"

Jesse stood in the rain, considering, "ok then mi Bonita!"

They drove for a little while, until they came to a field, they pulled in and as it was still raining they stayed in the car, with the radio on.

"That was so amazing, it was great," Lindy said, beaming

"Yeah it was, you can only dance that good with some people, that you're… never mind"

"That you're what?" she asked, tipping her head to the side, he leaned closer and whispered,

"That you're close to, but that's not allowed is it, mi Bonita,"

"I guess not," she whispered, leaning in closer still. "We shouldn't be here at all, no we're very, very, very bad" she kissed him, "we should not be here at all!" he kissed her again, hungrily.

_I've been meaning to tell you, _

_I've got this feeling that won't subside,_

_I look at you, and I fantasise, _

_You're mine tonight_

_Now I've, _

_Got you in my sights, _

_With these_

_Hungry eyes,_

_One look at you and I can't disguise I've got_

_Hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I!_

Their bodies pressed closer, Lindy slid back, leaning against the door. He moved closer to her, sliding along the seat. He traced his hands on the small of her back, down her leg, under her skirt; she untucked his vest top and slid her hands to caress his chest.

_I wanna hold you, so hear me out,_

_I wanna show you what loves all about,_

_Darling tonight._

_Now I've got you in my sights,_

_With these_

_Hungry eyes, _

_One look at you and I can't disguise I've got,_

_Hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I; I've got, _

_Hungry eyes,_

_Now I've got you in my sights, with those_

_Hungry eyes_

_Now did I take you, by surprise?_

_I need you to see, _

_This love was meant to be._

"Wait," Lindy said, breathlessly. Jesse slid back along the seat,

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at his hands on his knees, they were gripped quiet tightly. Lindy assumed the same position,

"No, I'm sorry, I'm the one with the boyfriend. I just can't I want to but I can't cheat on Jake, not like that."

Jesse looked up, "dump him then, just dump him."

"I want to, but I…"

"What, why not?"

"I can't dump him now, while we're on holiday."

"You could but you won't, am I just a holiday fling to you, screw with some guys mind. It doesn't matter, he's not like me," as soon as he said it he knew it wasn't true and wanted to take it back,

"Yeah that's exactly it! I think you're scum because you're poor and who would even care?"

"Well you are ashamed of me, don't even deny it!"

"Yes I am! But not because of you, because of me! It wouldn't matter who you were, I'm still cheating on someone with you!"

Jesse said nothing; there wasn't anything he could say. He turned the ignition and started the car, they headed back and the radio blared _love Is strange, _Jesse hit the button and they drove home in silence.

The next day Lindy woke early as usual and decided to go out into the sun, she needed to think. She wasn't ashamed of Jesse, was she? No, it couldn't be that, she wasn't just having a bit of fun with the Staff. No, she was different, or was she? She pulled on aknee lengthbeige skirt, a pale pink vest top and some wedges. She wouldn't be dancing today.

She walked along, past the cabins of some of the staff. She went to the lake and sat on the fence. A familiar face came up, Adriana.

"Hey, Lindy right?" she said, smiling, "mind if I sit?"

"Sure,"

"So you ok?"

"Yeah," Lindy said, wondering if Jesse had spoken to her.

"Yeah he did, you're certainly different, he thinks so anyway. I've never seen him like this with anyone. I mean he's been out with people. But I don't know he seems to act different around you, like he wants to impress you."

Lindy looked at her, "I don't know what to do, I don't even know who I am, or what I believe. I just feel sick, I want him but I can't have him, he says I could but I can't, it would be wrong."

"I know what you mean," Adriana smiled, "it's hard, for him you've got a choice, and its yours alone. I see that you have more to consider than simply what you want."

"My family, they would be devastated, ashamed, Jake, I don't love him but I don't want to hurt him, and Jesse, he would lose his job. I just don't think there's anything I can do, without hurting someone. I don't even know what I feel for Jesse, is it love? I don't know, what if it didn't last, I'd hurt, everyone for nothing,"

"I can't tell you whether you love him or not, love is a hard thing, but so is regret, and that's even worse than getting hurt." Lindy nodded, "well I know you wanna think so I'll see you around. I think you should talk to Jesse, but if you want to talk to anyone else, I'm always here."

After Adriana had left Lindy knew she was right, her and Jesse had to talk before they could decide anything. She ran round to his cabin. She walked straight in and there he was, kissing the blonde girl. Lindy stopped stock still for a second, then ran out,

"Lindy, wait!" she heard from behind her. But she didn't stop.

She ran as fast as she could to the main house, into the breakfast hall.

"Lindy, hey, I've been waiting for you," Jake said, pulling her chair out for her, "I've got something to ask you." Lindy sat down and smiled,

"Hey, thanks for waiting before you started, but I'm not hungry."

"Oh, I've already eaten, sorry"

"It's ok,"

"So can I ask you something,"

"Sure," Lindy said, frowning slightly. She didn't want to be her; she wanted to be at home, with her friends, never having known Jesse, contented with Jake. Suddenly Jake was kneeling in front of her, her eyes widened. Oh no, Jake, what are you doing?

"Lindy Green, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Lindy couldn't speak, she was in shock.

"I…"

* * *

A/N well if you want to find out what she says then review and I'll update, see told you it'd get different! 


	5. i love your pyjamas

A/N hey thanks for the reviews; glad you liked that twist. I thought, how could I make this different. Hehe. Which bit of Gilmore girls does it remind you of? I like Gilmore girls! This chapter gets a little, well steamy, a bit more than the others. But nothing too major is actually said, more implied. If you know what I mean? So on with the story

* * *

"I…" oh god, what do I say. My mind flashed back to me making out with Jesse, I'd never felt like that with Jake. I hadn't really let him that close. Then I thought of Jesse kissing someone else, Jake would never do that (even if I had) "I will, yes" I smiled as Jake swooped me up in his arms.

"I can't wait till our wedding night," he whispered in my ear.

I spent the rest of the day with Jake, telling everyone our great news. I smiled along with him but I felt like crying. What was I doing? I was getting married and I was upset, what was wrong with me? I was getting married and I was only 17. No-one even commented on our age, everyone was "thrilled".

That night I was dancing with Jake in the main hall to the todo un poco.

"You've got better at dancing, those classes must be doing the trick." I smiled weakly, "maybe you should get some more, then you'll be able to dance for the wedding."

"Oh, I don't think…"

"Nonsense," he interrupted me, "I think it's a great idea. I'm good anyway, so we could do a really good dance. I'll book you in in the morning." I didn't know what to say so I just smiled.

The next day I put on my favourite blue dress and headed to the dance cabin. If I was going to see Jesse I was going to show him what he was missing out on.

Jesse's POV

I turned from the record player as the door opened. Lindy stood in the door, wearing a short blue dress with flowers on it. It outlined her figure perfectly and I gulped.

"Am I early for my lesson?" she said coldly.

"No… we should talk."

"No we should dance, that's why I'm here. I believe my fiancée has already paid."

She stressed the word fiancée and it bit into me.

"I didn't know things were that serious."

"He asked me yesterday," about the time I was kissing someone else, I heard the unspoken words.

"Let me explain,"

"No need. I understand, we're both happy with someone else. That's fine, now all I need you for is to teach me to dance, for my wedding."

"But what do you want me for," I whispered, putting on a record. She either didn't hear me or ignored me.

"Ok well let's do some basic steps to warm up." we did the steps I'd taught her before in silence. Her tongue was sticking out from concentration. I smiled,

"What?" she said, frostily.

"Just its funny how you stick your tongue out when you're concentrating."

"Don't look at my tongue,"

"Ok," I shrugged. "Wanna take a break?"

"Whatever," she shrugged. We sat on the floor, legs crossed.

"Please can I explain?"

"Do what ever you want," she said not looking at me.

"If you don't care, why won't you look at me?" she shrugged again. "Well, Lauren, she is my, was my girlfriend."

"What? The blonde girl?"

"Yeah I never told you, 'cause I never got the chance. But I was going to split up with her anyway. And I told her yesterday and she just wanted like a farewell kiss. That's it."

"You were going out with her, while kissing me? And you made me feel guilty about Jake?"

"I didn't" I protested, then seeing her face I smiled, "ok maybe a little. I'm sorry,"

"Me too. It should never have happened I realise that now. It was just a stupid holiday romance,"

"Yeah" I said, staring into her eyes. "Totally and utterly stupid, I mean you're engaged now. So why do I wanna kiss you?"

"Its just lust, we have control," she said, not breaking eye contact, "I'm leaving tomorrow, early, to make wedding plans."

"Oh" I said, feeling a pain in my chest, I gulped, "I don't suppose you would want to come to my cabin for a final lesson."

She looked away, "no that wouldn't be a good idea. I better get going,"

"The lessons not finished,"

"I have things to do, I'll see you, well I won't so bye." She said and walked out of my life just like that.

Lindy's POV

I lay in bed that night not feeling ready to leave. I had packed everything, said goodbye to everyone, everything had been done. Or had it? I needed to say goodbye to Jesse, properly.

I went out my window and ran silently to his cabin,

"Jesse," I whispered, hoping he was awake, he was lying in bed but he sat up as I came in,

"Lindy, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't say goodbye properly, you don't mind, I'll go if you want?"

"No, stay, sit, I'll put some music on." He put a record on and _stay_ filled the cabin. He sat next to me on the bed.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and you split up with, Lauren," he nodded, "because of me?"

"Sort of. I wasn't happy with her anyway, shit that sounds bad I just meant."

"I know." We sat like that, not looking at each other, and then he reached out and took my hand. "Wanna dance?"

"I'd love to," I said, smiling, we got up and pressed against each other, as close as we had been in the club, even though we had a whole cabin to ourselves. I ran my hands gently over his back as he placed his hands on my hips. We gyrated and swayed, turned and twirled; we dipped together,two bodies as one, and close as we could get. The song changed to _in the still of the night_

_In the still of the night, _

_I held you, held you tight_

_CauseI love, love you so,_

_Promise I'll never, let you go,_

_In the still of the night_

_in the still of the night,_

He leaned down and kissed me, gently then more persistently as I kissed him back.

_I remember, that night in May_

_The stars were bright above,_

_I'll hold, and I'll pray,_

_To keep your precious love_

_Well before the light_

I unbuttoned his shirt, and felt his cool skin, he pulled off my top and whispered in my ear,

"I love your pyjamas," I laughed against his lips as I realised I hadn't changed, his skin felt smooth and perfect next to mine. I kissed him hungrily.

_Hold me again,_

_With all your might,_

_In the still of the night,_

_In the still of the night,_

_So before, the light_

_Hold me again, with all of your might,_

_In the still of the night,_

_In the still of the night_

He picked me up and put me on the bed, lying on top of me.

"Are you sure?" he asked me, eyes searching mine,

"I've never been so sure of anything."

* * *

A/N well I hope you liked it, tell me if you want me to carry on by reviewing! 


	6. that's why you never sleep late!

A/N well I've got a case of writers block, so I'm trying to banish it by writing anyway, so hopefully it will go away, if not this chapter will be pretty crap!

* * *

I lay there, thinking. It was early morning and the sun was streaming through the windows. I lay next to Jesse as he slept, and I felt totally happy. This was love. But I knew the real world had to come into it too. I got up, to face Jake and my parents, they would understand, I was sure of it. I wrote a quick note to Jesse, telling him to meet me at the hill at 8, before we left. Then I headed back to my cabin.

"Linda! Where have you been!" my father shouted as I tried to sneak in. "We have been out of our minds! Well, at least you're getting married so that Jake can straighten you out!"

"Straighten me out?" I shouted back, furious. "What are you talking about? And I'm not going to marry him!"

"What?" my mother whispered, the colour draining from her face.

"I don't love him, mom. I can't marry someone I don't love, right?"

"Sometimes things aren't as simple as that. We're not in a fairytale, you know?" my mom replied. Her voice wasn't raised, but she spoke with authority all the same. I glanced at the clock; it was quarter to eight.

"Look, I don't love him and I won't marry him. I'll explain that to him. I don't care what you think, to me, love is important!" And with that I walked out, and up to the hill.

"Get back here right now!" my father bellowed, "We are leaving at 8:30 and I hope you aren't back so we can leave without you! Maybe that will shake some sense into you!" I just kept walking.

I sat at the top of the hill as the minutes went passed. I glanced at my watch; it was twenty past. Where are you Jesse? Finally, at almost exactly half past, I heard a car start below me. I couldn't wait any longer; I would miss my trip home. I ran down the hill, and found my mother waiting for me.

"You're going with your sister. Your father and I can't bear to look at you at the moment. Hopefully by the time we reach home you will have thought through your rash decision." And with that she left me to a back seat full of kids, my only sanity coming from the words of a seven year old Sammy, who told me to turn that frown upside down, in a cheesy chatshow host kinda way. I looked out the window and saw the countryside racing past. Where had Jesse gone? He must have gotten my note. I knew he usually got up early. Why hadn't he come? Had it been a mistake? Maybe he was just using me. I didn't want to believe that, but maybe it was true.

Jesse's POV

I woke up smiling. I stretched and yawned; it was kind of late, almost eight, by the time I woke up. Well, late by my standards. Lindy wasn't here so I guessed she'd gone back to the cabin. I got in the shower and was about to get dressed when I saw the note.

_Hey Jesse, I had to run, but met me at the top of the hill at eight, before I have to go home, love you, Lindy x_

I looked at the clock; it was now almost half past eight. I quickly pulled on some clothes and ran out to her cabin. I rounded the corner, skidding in the dust. Just in time to see a bunch of cars heading out the gates. I knew that they were her family cars. I ran up to the hill anyway, knowing she wouldn't have waited. What had I done?

That's why you never sleep late!

* * *

A/N well I know its short, but I wanted to end on a bit of a cliff-hanger, and I don't know what's going to happen next! Review!

Omg, I'm so sorry guys, I wrote this ages ago, but I just forgot to load it onto here, sorry!


	7. somebody save me

A/N Hey I know I haven't updated in ages, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But you know what? I'm a little upset, I always do long reviews for people, but I never get long reviews, always short ones! Boo hoo! And I've been ill so that's why I haven't updated, ok? Stop shouting at me! Ahhhhh, ok maybe I'm going a little crazy, what do you guys think?

* * *

1 week later

Lindy's POV

I sat in my room "listening" to my record player but I wasn't hearing it. I couldn't get him out of my mind, it had been a week and I hadn't heard anything from him, I knew this was stupid because he didn't have my address, but I couldn't help it, I missed him. But there was no way to contact him. IdecidedI had to tell Jake I didn't want to marry him, so i went round to his house.

"Hey Jake, we need to talk," I said, sitting on his bed,

"Wedding plans?" he said, tidying up his room and obviously not paying attention to me,

"No Jake, this is important… I don't think… I don't feel we're right for each other, you know?" I said, quietly

"What?" he exclaimed, turning to face me, a scowl mutating his normally handsome face.

"I just, I can't marry you,"

"So you've found someone else? Someone at my uncle's place maybe?" he said, his expression turning nasty, "maybe I should get him to do a firing spree,"

"No," I almost shouted, "its no-one else, just us," I couldn't let him find out about Jesse, he needed his job

"I know about you and that dance boy kissing, why else did I ask you to marry me? You're mine, and no one else's and everyone will know that. If you don't marry me then he can say goodbye to his job." I gaped at him, how could he be so nasty, how had I not noticed this side of him?

"It's up to you, Lindy my dear" he sneered, turning my face sharply towards him, "will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will," I said, tears running down my face before I could help them,

"Good you're a clever girl aren't you?"

I lay on my bed, crying yet again. I was in a situation that for once I didn't know how to get out of. My parents thought I had just had pre-wedding nerves, that's what they were telling themselves anyway. I was getting married in a month and had no way of getting rescued. (Jake had decided to speed up the engagement, and of course no one minded because we were "so in love") somebody save me, was my only thought as I drifted off to sleep in the middle of the day.

* * *

Jesse's POV

It was almost midnight and I was hiding behind a pillar in the main building waiting for the last few guests to leave. When they had finally stopped putting on fur coats and talking about the great entertainment, I made my way along the corridor in the darkness, with only the moonlight coming through the windows as light. I tiptoed on my able dancer feet to the boss's office. I got there and tried the handle, just in case, it was locked as I had guessed but I came prepared. I fished the keys out of my pocket, taking care not to jangle them and let myself in.

As soon as I was in I made my way over to the filing cabinets, opened them and flicked through until I came to a guest book. I took it to the desk and switched on the lamp; sure enough guests from this summer signed it. I flicked to the last page,

_My family and me had a wonderful time, getting to know your family and I can't wait for us to be united in a more intimate way, with the wedding of our children! Yours sincerely Maria Green_

"Bingo" I whispered and glanced at the next column, address, I scribbled it down on a scrap piece of paper then put the book back. I locked the room and made my way to the kitchen where I had left a window open. After a little climbing I ran silently to the dance studio and left the keys where I had… "Found" them. Then I crept to my cabin and crawled into bed, resting soundly now I knew I could contact her.

The next morning I wrote the longest letter I ever have and got my cousin to send it. I knew I could trust her to get it to the post box safely. I just knew that everything would be ok once she read it, mi Bonita.

* * *

It's been 3 weeks now, and I've sent 3 more letters and yet, still no reply. I don't understand it. Why hasn't she at least replied to let me know she is all right, even if… she doesn't… feel the same? Although how that could be is another thing I don't understand. I don't get off work for another 2 weeks so there's nothing I can do except write and hope.

Lindy's POV

I got another letter today, mum and dad think they're from a friend I met, but they're from someone who is so much more than a friend. Each letter they get more and more exasperated, and shorter. He doesn't understand why I don't reply. But I can't, I couldn't lie to him and I can't tell him the truth. He'd want to rescue me and I can't let him. I can't let him ruin his life for me.

So I just float along, trying not to think about the future, or the past and read his letters alone, where I can cry at my future, or lack of it.

* * *

A/N well hope you appreciate the time and effort that has gone into this, since my comp crashed and since I'd only saved some of it, half of this has had to be wrote again! Ah! So reviews please nice long ones! Please! Oh be prepared for a great next chapter, excitement all round! 


	8. i'm dreaming bout those dreamy eyes

A/N hey there guys! I'm sorry I've been away for so long, but my computer broke and I had to get a new one, sigh. Also this one doesn't have word, so any mistakes is because the spell checker isn't as good, or something. Well I'm back and this is the next chapter, please review! Oh, and there are some uses of swearing but i think it's reasonably necessary, kind of anyway, hehe

* * *

Lindy's POV

"there, don't you look pretty, we'll have to show mother, i bet she'll cry, she did on my wedding day, do you think she'll cry?" Laura had just finished doing my hair. i looked into the mirror. Well, looked wasn't the right word, i _was _looking, but i didn't see anything.

"Lindy, what do you think?" i forced my eyes to focus and saw myself, my brown hair piled in complicated curls on top of my head, my eyes travelled down and i saw it. The wedding dress. It was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen, an off the shoulder, with lots of petticoats to make it stick out. But it was the symbol that i would never be free, not after today.

"lovely" i managed to croak out.

"are you ok?" Laura turned me to face her and studied my face. I forced myself to smile, something I'd been practising a lot over the last few weeks.

"I'm fine, just nervous."

5 minutes later and my dad took my arm, as the wedding march began to play.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind, Lindy. Jake's a good boy and he'll treat you right." he whispered to me. I just smiled. We walked down the aisle of the huge church, past row upon row of smiling guests, and none of them were who i wanted them to be.

It was stupid, he had no way of knowing what was happening, he had written to me every week and i still hadn't replied. He didn't know what was happening, and yet i had still hoped he would be here to rescue me. I looked through my veil at my husband to be, he was smiling at me, but i knew that was just for the guests. I knew the look in his eye, the triumph, he knew there was no way i could escape, no way i could get away from him, from saying the two words i had been dreading for the past month.

"i... i do" i felt Jake's visor-like grip on my arm loosen as i said the words, but he still kept a tight grip on me.

"now one last thing," the smiley priest said, "is there anyone here who has any reason why these two lovely people should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

_somebody, say something, anything, anyone_ i thought as i heard a cough echo through the church, but apart from that there was only silence.

"then i pronounce you man and wife." the priest beamed at us, "you may kiss the bride" Jake forced me to face him and before he kissed me he whispered:

"didn't come did he?" i felt him sniggering against my lips as i held myself wooden and heard everyone clapping. Applauding the worst thing to ever happen to me.

My first hour as a bride went by in a blur, one minute i was getting confetti thrown over me and the next i was dancing with my new husband. All the time all i could think was, _it's not fair, why didn't he come, why didn't i tell him._ I felt so stupid, i should have told him, but i couldn't he would lose his job, and you can't get a job easily if you're a dancer. No i did the right thing, i tried to convince myself, while dancing with my dad.

"can i have a word with my wife?" a smiling Jake came up, whisking me off. He led me out of the main room and down a corridor that was quite a bit away from the rest of the guests. _Somewhere where no-one will here me scream_ as soon as that thought entered my head i began to panic What had i let myself in for. Finally he stopped and turned round, smiling at me.

"what do you want?"

"a kiss from my wife, that's the whole point in getting married isn't it?"

"I've kissed you before," i tried to sound tough, but i took an involuntarily step back. He grabbed my arm, twisting me until i was forced against the wall, then he stepped into me so i was pinned there.

"that's not what i meant" i tried to struggle free, "look Lindy, i never _wanted _to hurt you, but you're forcing me to do things i don't want to."

"so are you, please Jake, not now, not like this. it's meant to be special."

"what is? Your first time, don't play the innocent virgin with me you slut. What's wrong with me, or is it only spic's (A/N i got this from DD2, i believe it is an insult for Spanish people, i wouldn't know as i am a nice person who would never use such language, hehe) that turn you on?"

i kneed him then, and tried to run away. But he grabbed me and slammed me back against the wall, my head whacked off it. He gripped my chin, forcing my to face him

"now that was very, very stupid."he pushed his lips against mine, enough to bruise them. I tried to push him off me, but he was too storng. i felt tears running down my face as his hands began to undo the zip at the back of the dress.

"let her go!" i heard someone shout then i felt Jake let go, i had a second to wonder why, until i saw him on the floor, his lip bloody, suddenly he jumped up and charged for my saviour.

"Jesse," i breathed,then i saw spots in my vision and i couldn't hear anything, then everything went black.

I woke up what could only be a minute later as i could still hear struggling. I pulled myself up, ignoring the headache and had to lean against the wall. I touched the back of my head and found it was bleeding, no time to worry about that though, Jesse and Jake were slamming each other into the walls of the corridor, each was bleeding heavily and it looked like they wouldn't stop until the killed each other.

"help, someone help!" i screamed, but i knew no-one would hear, i ran over to them, pulling Jesse off Jake, as he slammed him so hard into the wall that Jake ended up on the floor. His eyes were shut and his head was bleeding heavily.

"shit," i said, leaning back into Jesse's arms. Suddenly a number of people rounded the corner, they took in the scene and jumped to the easiest conclusion their conservative minds could manage.

"get off her," someone grabbed me, pushing me backwards as they grabbed Jesse, bending his arms behind his back.

"what are you doing?" i shouted hysterically, "let him go!"

"don't worry, you're safe now," a voice i recognised as my dad said, "come on,"

"no you've got it all" i saw spots again, "wrong" i whispered as i blacked out, again.

Jesse's POV

i woke up staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, it took me a minute or two to piece everything together.

I'd got sick of not hearing from Lindy, i was actually slightly worried, so i left work and drove to her house. No-one was in but a neighbour had told me about the wedding. I'd got in through a back-door and was heading through a maze of corridors as i heard the sounds of a struggle. I ran round the corner and saw that bastard Jake shoving Lindy up against a wall and undoing her dress, i didn't know what to think until i saw the tears rolling down her face. Then i just stopped thinking and now I'm here, in a bloody prison cell, charged with who knows what. And what am i dreaming of, a life in jail to come, no. I'm dreaming bout those dreamy eyes. All i can think about is mi buonita, she was hurt, and she fainted, i don't know if she's alright, no-one will tell me anything.

Suddenly the door to my cell opened and a gruff looking police man stepped in.

"you've got a visitor" my heart leapt as i hurried into my handcuffs. For the first time ever.

I expected to see a wave of brown hair waiting for me at the table, but instead it was short grey hair that met me. I recognised the man instantly as Mr Green, Lindy's father. _Shit _i thought as i sat down opposite him.

"I'll get straight down to business shall I?"

"i suppose, i wasn't really expecting you to ask about my state of health," i said sarcastically.

"that's enough of the cheek, because i think you should be very glad to see me, as i have a deal for you. I can get you out of here, no charges, maybe not even a record. But..."

"let me guess" i interrupted, "I'm never to see Lindy again. Well forget it, the answer's no."

"you shouldn't say that so quickly, do you know what you're being charged with? Rape, multiple assaults, i could go on," he sat back in his chair calmly.

"i... rape? But i never, i don't understand"

"Jake told the police about what happened in the hotel, and that Lindy was too scared that you would hurt her again to admit to what had happened."

"that's ridiculous, i didn't do anything! I never raped her!" i shouted, slamming my fists on the table, "what does she have to say about this?"

"she denies it, because she's scared,"

"if you thought i was a rapist, why would you be letting me out?"

"look, i am getting tired of being in here" he motioned vaguely around the room with a disgusted look on his face, "are you going to take the offer or not?"

"i..."

A/N will Jesse take the offer? Will Lindy be alright? What will happen? To find out, you have to review!


	9. he just doesn't love you

A/N aw dovasary, I love you! My only reviewer, this chapter, in fact the whole story is for you! Ok, so yeah I would try to be all coy, but to be honest I don't know what is going to happen myself, I only have a vague idea, so I don't know that may just happen! ------ ok I've just wrote this chapter and it's depressing, and well violent. So please read, but be warned.

* * *

Lindy's POV

"Lindy, he took the deal. Do you understand what that means? What it proves?"

i stared at my father, it couldn't be true, i knew that he must be suffering, but he wouldn't get charged. He could be so afraid he'd lie to get out of there. How could i have let him still be there, he must be terrified. _Or he just doesn't love you, _i shoved that thought to the back of my mind, it couldn't possibly be true, not after he'd come to save me.

"Lindy, he does not love you, he told me, he snapped up my offer, now do you see, Jake does love you, he just got caught up in the moment. The police have dropped charges on..." he paused before he said it, as if it disgusted him to say his name, "Jesse, and although he won't be able to work at the hotel, he can get other work, easily I'm sure. And Jake is truly sorry, the new house is ready. Please, just let Jake take care of you."

i looked up into my father's eyes, Grey they were, at one point i would have said light blue. But now all i could see was Grey. I knew my eyes would be watering with the tears i could feel, but i didn't let them out, i just looked at my father, letting him see the hurt, until he finally looked away. Then i calmly walked out of the room.

I searched the newspapers for weeks afterwards, but there was no mention of Jesse's trial, i even went to the police station, they said he'd been released. That meant that he had taken the deal. And considering it had been almost 3 months, and he still hadn't been in contact, I was pretty sure he hadn't been pretending to not love me.

Jake came to visit me almost every day, at first I wouldn't let him in. but after a while I simply got tired of fighting. I couldn't keep up my energies to keep him away. According to everyone I wasn't eating enough, but I didn't care, I didn't care about anything. When Jesse had left he had taken a part of me with him, the part that made up me. I was pestered on either side to move into the house with Jake, and because I couldn't feel... anything, I just said yes.

It was... fine for around a week, he stayed being nice, waiting on me, buying me little presents, we even slept together. But then he came home from work after a hard day, and I almost knew what was coming, I didn't try to fight, I didn't run away, I just sat on the sofa while he stormed in, swearing, calling me a slut and a whore.

Then he grabbed me, pulling me up, off the sofa and off the floor. At first I thought he would keep me dangling above his head, but his arm kept in the cycle until I found myself flying through the air. The wall came as a shock, I hadn't really expected it to hurt, I hadn't really felt anything in a long time. In a way the pain was good, I knew I was still alive. I was lying on the floor trying to think about this, and about whether or not I was crazy when he began to kick me, I was coughing blood when he had finished. Then he sat down next to me and stroked my hair,

"it's ok, it's ok," he whispered, as if I was simply ill or something. I must have blacked out, because the next thing I remember was waking up in bed. It was the next day and he'd just gone to work. I had bruises flowering all over my body, already. I couldn't even move off the bed. But I knew I was still here, that I was still visible. I would say I was still me, but I just didn't know who that was any more.

It stayed like that, while I was recovering he would be as sweet as pie, never mentioning what happened. Then there would be a week, where he would insist on things, like his dinner being on the table as soon as he came in. each time there would be new things to test me, as well as everything else. And if I failed to comply with any of his rules or demands, well that scene would be repeated, in all manner of ways. I never saw my family, in case they suspected anything. I never saw anyone. I would just stay inside, all day, watching my bruises develop or maybe, when I was well, cleaning. Once about 6 months after the wedding there was a break in the beatings, I'm not sure why, but Jake was in a good mood, and I felt myself slip away again, I didn't know what to do.

Then I dropped a plate while washing up and as I bent down to pick up the pieces one of them cut me. As the blood welled up I felt myself again, felt the pain. I began cutting my arm once every now and again, maybe more.

A year, nearly to the day, since our marriage I found out I was pregnant. Jake was thrilled. He stopped beating me. To protect his heir, he was sure it would be a boy. I didn't cut myself either, I felt good, better than i'd ever felt in the whole of my life. I felt like I could be a person again, because this person growing inside of me, would be mine, forever, and would love me, forever. Sometimes, when I was pottering around the house I found myself wishing it was Jesse's, but I had not heard from Jesse. He was no longer mine, maybe he never had been.

Then, almost 5 months into my pregnancy, something happened, I don't know what. He had trouble at work, he went to the pub more. Then one night, he came home, and I knew what was going to happen. But this time I couldn't let him touch me. I screamed, shouted at him to stop, begged him to, for our baby. But he couldn't, or wouldn't. I felt blood everywhere and knew that I would never have anyone to love me. He rushed me to hospital, said I'd been attacked, that I was pregnant, but I wasn't. He's killed my baby, my saviour. I got out of hospital with bandages everywhere, some leaflets about miscarriages, and some anti-depressants. The leaflets were of no use, they all said that miscarriages were an accident, that they were no-body's fault. Well this wasn't a miscarriage, this was murder.

Jake left me to go to work, with some water and my bottle of pills next to my bed. I stayed looking at the door for what seemed like a millennia. i got up and rooted in my wardrobe for my record player and an old record. the one that reminded me of the only time i'd ever truely believed someone loved me. Then I took my pills. And the next days pills. And the next, I just kept swallowing until they were all gone.

_In the still of the night _

_  
I held you, Held you tight _

'Cause I love, Love you so

_Promise I'll never, Let you go _

In the still of the night

_In the still of the night_

_He leaned down and kissed me, gently then more persistently as I kissed him back, _

I remember, That night in May

The stars were bright above

I'll hope and I'll pray

To keep your precious love

Well before the light

_I unbuttoned his shirt, and felt his cool skin, he pulled off my top and whispered in my ear_

"_i love your pyjamas," I laughed against his lips as I realised I hadn't changed, his skin felt smooth and perfect next to mine. I kissed him hungrily. _

Hold me again

With all of your might

In the still of the night

In the still of the night

So before the light

Hold me again, With all of your might

In the still of the night

In the still of the night

he picked me up and put me on the bed, lying on top of me.

"_are you sure?" he asked me, eyes searching mine,_

"_I've never been so sure of anything."_

As the last chords of the song faded I felt myself fading with it...

* * *

A/N Wow, pretty good if I do say so myself, yikes! Well what do you think review please, oh by the way this isn't the last one! 


	10. make sure that little angel is safe

A/N hey Dovasary, thank you so much for your review, i would say more but i already emailed you so you know. Well here's the next chapter:

* * *

"happy birthday sweetheart," I stared counting the candles, 28, 28, 28, but i wasn't 28, i was 25.

"There's too many candles," i looked down into the brown eyes of my daughter. She was only six but still she was bright.

"that's right Mireya, 3 too many in fact." Jake looked down at the cake he was holding, mouthing the numbers as he counted.

"well, that doesn't really matter does it?" my mother said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Jake and Maria, I mean Mireya have tried so hard on it,"

"yes I know, it doesn't matter," I said, keeping my voice cheery, I glanced at Jake but mainly I only had eyes for my daughter, my light. She beamed up at me as she span round the room, making her honey-blonde curls bounce, as she span she sang;

"happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear momma, happy birthday to you!"

"that was lovely, thank you!" I smiled, and blew out the candles.

That night, I tucked Mireya in and as she was about to drift off to sleep she said,

"tell me a story momma"

"what one would you like?"

"the one about my name,"

"ok, well, when you were growing inside my tummy, I had an accident, and the doctors at the hospital said that I wasn't going to have a little baby, but then when I went back for a... check-up, they told me they had made a mistake, that I was going to have a beautiful baby girl. It was a miracle, so I wanted a name for you thattold everyonethat, so I found a book with names and their meanings, and I found a lovely pretty name, that meant miraculous to go with my lovely pretty baby."

"you forgot that its a Spanish name, silly momma,"

"oh so I did," I bent down and kissed her forehead, "you know this story better than I do, now you go to sleep, and then I'll take you to school in the morning."

"ok, night night" I crept out of her room, leaving the door slightly ajar, then I went downstairs to the living room where Jake was sitting with a beer, I noticed about 6 other cans on the floor. He hadn't drunk this much in years, not since Mireya had been born. He hadn't wanted me to give her a Spanish name, but he wasn't there for the birth so it wasn't up to him. I remember waking up in hospital and feeling despair that I hadn't been able to go and join my baby in heaven, or wherever you go when you pass on. But then a nurse came and told me that they'd made a mistake, or something, I can never remember the details, and that I was still going to have a baby. I knew then why I hadn't been allowed to die.

"Lindy, I am talking t'you, d'you hear me," Jake slurred, "i found this, this morning." he held up a letter, I didn't recognise the handwriting. "it's from that Spanish bastard, you've been keeping in touch with him, haven't you," he got up, grabbing my top and shaking me as he spat in my face "haven't you!"

"no, I haven't, I don't even know, please Jake, Mireya might hear, please" I could feel tears pricking at my eyes, but he didn't listen, he just carried on ranting.

"shut-up you stupid whore, I never gave you permission to speak, I knew you were a slut when I first married you but I thought once you became a mom you would change, you stupid prostitute, is that it? Does he give you money? How come you will sleep with darkies and not me!" he threw me onto the floor, and I tried to block off my mind as I had done years before, but I was out of practise. All I could think was that I hoped Mireya didn't hear and didn't come down. _Please, God, keep her safe._

He lifted me up again, only to punch me, so I fell back onto the floor, I could feel blood trickling from my nose and lip. Then he kicked me, in the stomach. Over and over. He picked me up again, throwing another punch. This time at my eye, then he threw me down and I banged my head on the coffee table. I blacked out.

The next morning I woke up in bed with a start, everything ached but I ran to Mireya's room, she wasn't there. I ran downstairs, shouting and shouting. But no-one was in. I finally found a note on the kitchen table,

_I took Mireya to school, since you weren't feeling well_

_love Jake_

I sat at the table my head in my hands, wondering what to do. Then an idea hit me. I emptied out the trash, and rifled through it till I found the envelope, luckily with a return address. Then I took some painkillers and ran upstairs to get dressed and packed. I took as much as I could fit into the bags we had and loaded it all into my car, I had gotten it yesterday for my birthday. Then I drove to Mireya's school, I still wasn't thinking straight. I went into the office area and told the receptionist I needed to pick Mireya up as she had a dentist appointment.

The receptionist looked at me,

"Mrs. Goldhouse, are you alright?"

I didn't understand what she meant at first, then I remembered my bruises, I laughed, "oh yes, I'm fine, I fell over in the garden, chasing Mireya round, you know," she didn't look as if she really believed me but I added, "look I'm sorry, but we're already running slightly late, so, please could you call Mireya,"

"of course," 5 minutes later Mireya came bounding round the corner with her coat and school bag.

"momma, what happened?" she gasped,

"remember I fell over,"

"Lindy, don't worry, I won't say anything, and please, take this." the receptionist handed me a small wad of dollar bills,

"thank you, but I couldn't possibly,"

"no, please take it, make sure that little angel is safe, and yourself of course," I smiled at her,

"thank you, so much, and don't worry I will!"i took Mireya's hand and led her to the car,

"Momma, where are we going?" she asked as she buckled herself in. I slid into the front,

"we're going to stay with a... friend of mommy's." I said and I switched the radio on.

_Here's an old classic, Stay! By Maurice Williams and The Zodiacs, _The dj informed us,

_Please, please, please, please _

Tell me you're going to

Now, how your daddy don't mind

And your momma don't mind

If we have another dance

Yeah, just one more

One more time

Oh, won't you stay

Just a little bit longer

Jesse's POV

I was making myself some tea and listening to the radio, ok well I was "making tea" actually I was more like standing in my kitchen, staring out the window, and thinking about when this "old classic" had been released. The kettle boiled and I wandered into the living room, trying not to think. About an hour or two later I still hadn't finished my tea and there was a knock on the door. I thought it was Adriana, maybe with a kid or 2, I opened the door and thought I was dreaming.

"Mi bonita..." I said without thinking, "i mean..."

"I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want to see me, but your letter, I never got to read it but, the envelope had this address, and I..."

"what happened to you, who did this," I motioned ot her face, andIcouldn't help keep the anger out of my voice, then I noticed the bags behind her, "are you staying?"

"well, I..." just then a girl, probably about 5 or 6 wearing dungarees and a little rucksack came up to the porch, she looked up at me and as soon as I saw her eyes I knew,

"Mireya, this is Jesse, Jesse, this is Mireya, my... daughter,"

"i think you both should come in and have some tea," I said, picking up their cases and taking them in.


	11. it's not about the steps

I pointed Lindy to the kitchen and bent down to talk to Mireya,

"there's some toys in a box in the living room that my nieces and nephews use, you can play with them if you like?"

she nodded at me, staring up at me with her big brown eyes that were so like her mother's. I took her hand and showed her the toys and left her playing with a doll that was also my eldest niece's (well second cousin really) favourite. I went into the kitchen and switched the kettle on. We waited in silence, I don't know about Lindy, but I just had no idea what to say. I gave her her tea and sat down blowing mine. I placed it down and noticed she still had hers clutched in her hand, she was staring down into it as if it would tell her the secrets of the world.

"Lindy, your hands!" I shouted, grabbing the cup from her, she already had red welts forming on her hands, she stared at them in amazement and I realised she must be in shock or something. I took her to the sink and ran them under the cold water. Then I got a dish cloth soaked it so it was cold and wrapped it round her hands.

"ow," she squeaked, as held onto her gently to stop the towel falling off... yeah well that's what it would have looked like anyway. Truly, I just wanted to be close to her, after all the hurt she'd caused me, I still wanted to be close to her.

"ow," she said again, and I noticed she was gently sobbing, I pulled into me and held her while she cried, over something I knew nothing about. I could guess but I didn't want to think about it. When she had finished she pulled away from me, dabbing her eyes with the towel, she smiled, and looked embarrassed. I could almost see her pulling herself together, putting a mask over her real self, that took a lot of practise.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even ask how you are, I guess you're teaching dance right?" she smiled, and I couldn't take it, this act, covering over everything that had happened, I just snapped

"teaching!" I shouted, "you think someone would let me teach them, or their kids dance when I've got a criminal record, one that says I'm a bloody rapist!"

she gasped and it was if I'd slapped her,

"what?" she whispered, eyes wide. Then Mireya came in, looking a little worried,

"Mister Jesse, I broke one of your toys, I dropped it when I heard you shouting," her eyes were welling up with tears,

"don't worry, carina, I'll fix it for you, and I'm very sorry I shouted, don't cry little one," I took her through to the living room and found a little china cup on the floor, it had a chip in the bottom, "i don't think I can fix this, but it will still work, are you ok to keep playing while I talk to momma?"

she took the cup and nodded, then she asked "what does carina mean?"

I smiled, "it means my love, it's an expression really, in Spanish" (A/N I'm not sure if it actually is, but just pretend, hehehe)

"my name is Spanish,"

"i know, it means miraculous right?"

she nodded, then turned back to the tea party she'd been laying out. I went back into the kitchen,

"is she ok?" Lindy asked

"yes, she's fine,"

"I'm sorry, but what did you mean before? When were you arrested?" she still looked puzzled

"your wedding!"

"but... but... you were released then my father saw to it, he made you an offer that you obviously couldn't refuse," she was clasping her hands, even though it must hurt.

"but I did, I said no, I..." everything was clicking into place for me, and I could see the same thing on her face, "oh Lindy," I stepped over to her but she put her hand on my chest, stopping me,

"i went to the police station, they told me..." she looked up at me, eyes shining with unshed tears, "why did he do it,"

"i don't know, I can guess, but I'll never know, I thought, when you didn't come to see me, that... you didn't,"

"i thought the same," I tried to step forward but she kept the space between us, "how long?"

"i was sentenced 5 years, but I got out after almost 4." I said quietly,

"4 years," she breathed, "how?"

"looks like you haven't exactly had a great seven years yourself, Lindy, what happened to you?"

"i... I can't talk about it, maybe later but I..."

"i understand," I stroked my hand gently over her cheek and she flinched away from me, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to... I don't know"

"it isn't the same jesse, too much has happened, we're not the same people any more,"

"are you trying to tell me that you don't love me any more,"

"no, I just..."

"because," I interrupted, "if it's me your worried about, then don't because I... I never stopped loving you, even when I thought you didn't love me, stupid I know but I can't help what I feel, what I want, and what I want right now, is, just to be close to you, dance with me?"

"i don't remember how," she said, quite matter-of-factly since I'd just confessed my undying love for her,

"mi bonita, it's not about the steps, just listen to the music." I walked into the living room and started to sort through the records,

Lindy's POV

I stood in the kitchen, not knowing what to do, I wanted so badly to join him, to dance with him and let him wipe away my tears, but I knew it wouldn't work, it would only numb me for a while. I heard the music start and realised I was afraid, afraid, not of him, but of what dancing with him would mean, to him, to me.

_Love, love is strange  
Lot of people take it for a game  
Once you get it  
You'll never manna quit (no, no) _

I heard the song and realised it was one that we had already danced to, all those years ago in the club. I couldn't believe I still remembered nearly every detail of that night,

_  
After you've had it (yeah, yeah)  
You're in an awful fix  
Many people  
Don't understand (no, no)  
They think loving (yeah, yeah)  
Is money in the hand _

I knew that he wanted me to remember that, but I just didn't know what to do. I walked into the living room, barely knowing what would happen next, I stood in the doorway, watching him, dancing with Mireya, her standing on his feet._  
Your sweet loving  
Is better than a kiss  
When you leave me  
Sweet kisses I miss_

They carried on dancing without noticing me, but when the instrumental bit was over Jesse looked up and smiled at me, singing the words,

"How do you call your lover boy?"

"come 'ere lover boy," the record answered,

"and if he doesn't answer?"

"ohh lover boy!" I still stayed silent

"and if he STILL doesn't answer,"

"i simple say," I sang, stepping further into the room, "baby, ooh baby, my sweet baby, your the one!" Mireya giggled, and went to sit on the sofa,

"dance momma dance, with Mister Jesse,"

I stepped close enough to Jesse for him to whisper, "baby, ooh baby, my sweet baby, your the one" I laughed, then realised that it was one of the only times I had laughed with someone else except Mireya, I think he noticed the serious look in my face because he pulled me closer, so the full line of our body was almost touching, almost.

It made me shiver to feel him so close, I couldn't deny how I felt, not to myself anyway. The next song started and we danced, and danced, and danced.


	12. i can't go back there i can't

A/N yey I have a new reader! Go me! Thanks to both of my reviewers, although you know more would be nice!

* * *

Jesse's POV

I lay in bed the next morning not wanting to get up. I stared up at the ceiling watching the sunlight dance across the room. I didn't dare get up, in case I had dreamed it all. Dreamed the fact that she was back, the woman I hadn't been able to stop thinking about for years. I thought I heard movement downstairs and chuckled to myself, of course they would be up before me, six year olds are always up early. And that movement let me know that they both were still here. After dancing with Lindy, I knew I couldn't let her go again. We'd sat on the sofa, talking mainly about Mireya, I don't think either of us could talk about what had happened since we had last seen each other, and she didn't seem to be able to talk about that summer.

Mireya is so beautiful, and she's funny, and bright too. She is so like her mother, and yet different to. The first time a I met Lindy, she was shy, always letting other people talk for her, Mireya isn't like that. I saw a glimpse of what kind of person Lindy could be, when we were together, much more outspoken, in a funny way. But now, well she's back to being quite quiet.

I got up and pulled a t-shirt on, I went downstairs, then hesitated before entering the kitchen, should I have put jeans on over my boxers? I was about to go back upstairs when Lindy and Mireya came out of the kitchen, Lindy carrying a tray of breakfast and both of them covered in flour.

"oh hi!" Lindy said, stopping as she saw me, her eyes widened slightly as she saw what I was wearing but she shook her head and carried on, "we made you pancakes, we were going to bring them up to you, a sort of thank you,"

"you needn't have done that," I said, smiling, "but you know since you've made them, and pancakes are my favourite, maybe just a few!" Mireya giggled and we all headed into the kitchen.

After we had eaten and we had washed all the syrup off, I had an idea,

"Lindy, how about we got to see Adriana?"

"oh I don't know," she said, wiping a towel over the same plate, over again, even though it was perfectly dry.

"why? She'd love to see you, and my niece is around Mireya's age,"

"i can't ok!" she shoved the plate and towel at me and ran upstairs, I stood there, not knowing what I'd done wrong.

I went up to the guest room, after checking Mireya was ok in the living room, I found Lindy curled on the bed, sobbing quietly.

"Lindy, I, I'm so sorry," I sat on the bed next to her, "what did I say?"

"nothing, I just," she sniffled, she sat up and gently touched her cheek, "look at me, I can't go out like this,"

"I'm sorry, I forgot,"

"how?" she said, looking at me confused

"because, because, I can't explain it, I just didn't remember about the bruise, look Adriana won't mind. Wouldn't you like to see Gary too?"

"Gary? They're still together?" she looked a little shocked,

"yes, they have2 children too, they're a sweet couple, they'd love to see you again, and they'd love to meet Mireya."

"i don't know..." she sounded like she might be wavering,

"please," I said, putting my hands together as if I was begging her,

"ok" she laughed, "well I'll get dressed, I'll be down in a minute,"

"take your time, have a shower, make yourself at home," I smiled, and went to get my own clothes.

Almost an hour later we were all ready and in my car on the way to Adriana's house.

Lindy's POV

I stood with my daughter at the bottom of the steps and watched Jesse greeting Adriana and Gary. Three people from my past, together again. I'd only known each of them for not much longer than a week and yet meeting them again felt like, I can't even describe it. I wanted to see Adriana and Gary, I wanted to introduce them to Mireya. But I didn't want them to know, and they would, it was obvious, Jesse had said he had forgotten about my bruise, butit was still purple and yellow, all over one side of my face.

"Lindy!" suddenly Adriana was rushing down the steps to me and clutching me tightly. I was shocked, but glad, she was just as friendly as I remembered her, "I'm so glad to see you!" she beamed, "and I guess this is little Mireya,"

"I'm not little!" said Mireya, pouting and standing on tiptoes,

"oh I am sorry," Adriana laughed, kissing Mireya on the cheek, "come on you two! Gary and the children want to see you!" she took us both by the hand and led us up the steps, I felt a little burning on the top of my head and looked up to see Jesse looking at me, he glanced away, and I almost thought it hadn't happened.

"hey Lindy, wow, how long has it been!"

"Gary," I hugged Gary, he hadn't really changed that much, in fact neither had Adriana

"come on in," Adriana said, still pulling us along, we went quickly through the house and out into the garden at the back. It was a nice day, and there was a paddling pool and a swing set, both with children playing in and on them. My face must have looked shocked because Adriana laughed,

"they're not all ours! Some are neighbours, just Aletta and Emilio." she pointed out a girl about Mireya's age and a boy who was about 2. "would you like to go and play Mireya?"

Mireya nodded and ran to play with Aletta on the swings, we went to sit at a garden table where there were glasses and a jug of lemonade.

"so, Mireya, why is she miraculous, or did you just like the name, like us with Aletta, it means winged one. Emilio does quite live up to his name though!"

"well..." I wasn't sure how to tell the story, I hadn't even told Jesse, "before she was born, the doctors told me that I'd lost her, but when I went for..." I decided to tell the same thing I told Mireya, "another check-up they found her heartbeat again,"

Adriana smiled, but it looked as if she was sure that wasn't the whole story. Jesse just drank his lemonade, but Gary's eyebrows were slightly raised and he glanced at my cheek.

The rest of the day was lovely, Aletta and Mireya got on really well, and I loved catching up with Adriana and Gary, they were so cheerful it was impossible for you not to be too!

That night, once I'd put Mireya to bed Jesse and I were watching his small t.v. I was just coming in with some tea when I heard Jake's voice. I screamed, dropping the cups as I saw him on the small screen.

"Lindy, are you..." Jesse came over but I put my finger on his lips so I could hear the rest.

"...has any information, please get in touch with the police. I'm really worried about my daughter's safety, I don't know why this would happen. We were such a loving family. My wife was... ill before, but I never saw the signs, and now she's... she's taken my little girl, and I don't know what she will do with her." the report flicked to the newsreader,

"that was Jake Goldhouse, pleading for any information about his wife and daughter, Linda and Mireya Goldhouse, Linda has had a history of depression, and has tried to commit suicide, so if anyone has any information, please come forward, before it is too late."

"Lindy" I fell back into Jesse's arms, sobbing, and just letting him hold me,

"what am I going to do, I can't go back there... I can't, please help me!"


	13. trust me ok?

A/N Well I didn't know you all read this story, I'm glad you do, but maybe you could review? Just a short one saying you'd read it and it was a good/bad chapter, or something. Anyway thanks for the reviews, and since you want me to of course I'll carry on!

* * *

3rd person POV 

The sky was dark blue, almost black, but with a purple twinge and it was laden with stars. It was almost midnight as a car drove off down the highway. Jesse was driving, Lindy was sitting next to him and Mireya was sleeping in the back. They had been driving for almost two hours, they had started as soon as they had packed everything into the car. Jesse wasn't really sure where to go, he was trying to avoid any toll booths and just get as far away as possible.

Neither him nor Lindy had talked in at least the past hour and half. As soon as she'd asked him to help her, he couldn't refuse. She got Mireya while he grabbed their bags, and some of his own things. The phone had gone as they'd been leaving, and Adriana was calling, as she'd seen the report too. But they hadn't picked up. He had however deleted the message, just in case. In case of what? He asked himself. In case... the police come by... in case... in case anything might help them.

He glanced at Lindy and saw tears glistening on her cheeks, he'd seen her cry too many times in the past two days. But he just didn't know what to do, he didn't think either of them did. He reached a hand to her gently stoking her cheek with his finger tips.

"It will be ok, I'm going to make sure it will be,"

"I just don't see how it can, where can we go?"

"I don't know, but trust me ok?"

"I do," she turned and smiled at him, "I really do,"

"I'm glad," he paused, "Mi bonita," he turned back to look at the road, but could feel her still looking at him, he glanced back and she was smiling, ever so slightly,

* * *

A/N Sorry it was a short chapter, but I wanted to update, but I'm not really sure what is going to happen! Review! I'll try and update soon! 


	14. i got us some breakfast

A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, and yeah ok I'll carry on, because I do actually like this story, I'm just not sure where its going to go... I shall just have to wing it, and try and find a good place to end it. Because yeah it does have to end... because then I can write more! Hehe, ok here's the next chapter... (oh and its still in 3rd POV)

* * *

"Jesse, where are we? Where's momma?" Mireya poked her head over the seat, rubbing her eyes. Jesse smiled and swirled around to face her.

"She's just gone to get us some breakfast money from the back of the car, can you see the trunk's open?" Mireya nodded and sat back, yawning. Lindy came round and handed Jesse some money.

"This should be enough for... something, I don't really know what they eat on the run!" She joked, but Jesse knew she was putting on a front, he had seen her just last night, unable to stop the tears. He took the money and headed around the bushes to a little garage, he bought some food that would last a couple of days, and was as healthy as you could get in a garage. All the way he was trying to formulate some sort of plan. They couldn't just keep driving for ever. For one he needed to sleep. And in the long run... Mireya had to go to school... there was all sorts of things to consider. The only thing he knew that was certain was that he would stick by them for ever, not just as long as it took, but forever. He would follow them around the world if he had to, he wasn't going to let circumstances or anything else break him and Lindy apart, not again.

Back in the car Lindy was also trying to think of a plan. She didn't know anyone they could go to help for, she didn't know anywhere they could go. She was also trying to sort out how she felt about Jesse. She thought back to the blur of her pregnancy, most of it was in waves of depression, saved only by scans, seeing Mireya. But there was one clear memory, one clear wish, that Mireya was Jesse's, that they had stayed together, that they had got married. And how did she feel now, _I don't know, _she thought to herself, while helping Mireya put some clothes on a doll. _Yes you do_, that little part of her said, the part that always knew what to do, the part that everyone has, but not many people listen to very often, _why would you have come here, to him, if you didn't love him? _That question, along with so many others, she didn't have an answer for.

"Hey you two," Jesse said, coming into the car so cheerily for someone who had just left his home and not slept at all. "I got us some breakfast!"

* * *

A/N Hey sorry another short one, but I really don't know what should happen! What do you guys think? 


	15. Author's Note

A/N I know these aren't allowed, but this is just to tell you that I have changed my Pen name to Moonlight Enchantments,

Bye! Thanks for reading my stories and I'll update soon!


	16. im sorry, another author note

Hello all my faithful readers! This is a note for all my stories, so introduce yourselves, yes, anyhoo! The point is I won't be updating for a while as I am off on holiday, but I shall update when I return, this is also why I wont review all your lovely stories for a while, sorry my dears but hey that's life!

I will see you in two weeks!


	17. The End

A/N Wow, this has been a while right? Ok, so nobody reviewed (except Ashleigh,) and I was totally stuck, but I hated not having finished this, so this is a little finishing/epilogue chapter. It will probably be bad, but I needed to finish it. If there is any mistakes to do with continuity, give me a break because I haven't wrote this in so very long!

Wow I just looked back, my presentation (if not my actual writing) has got a lot better, I actualy use capitals and things!

* * *

Mierya Green sat in the back of her parent's car, listening to the songs that played from the radio. She tapped her foot and noticed that her tapping was in time with her Dad's finger on the steering wheel, of course it was, it was him who had taught her to dance and listen to the beat. Jesse was really her step-Dad she supposed, as she had to tell everyone anytime they saw him and her together. With her blonde curls and blue eyes she definitly didn't look even half Cuban, unlike her name. 

She glanced across at her best friend, Aletta, she was sort of like her cousin, even though techniqually she was Jesse's cousin's daughter. They were the same age, and although they lived in different countries they always visited each other. Aletta was her best friend because she was one of the only people who didn't care about her family life. Most people got embarressed when she mentioned the fact that she had a step dad because her Mom and biological father were divorced, it just didn't happen. Now, Aletta was over in Cuba for the summer, and she knew they would have a great time. They were both sixteen and liked the same things, including, as most of the family did, dancing. They had both enrolled in the dance school that her Dad taught at, and were looking forward to lessons.

Lindy looked back at her daughter, and gave her a quick smile. She was still amazed that this beautiful girl was her own daughter. She was tall, with a dancer's body, and had blonde ringlets, sparkling blue eyes, a winning smile and a warm golden tan, from living in Cuba nearly all her life. Lindy leaned back against the seat, a smile playing on her face. She had gone through a lot, but now, finally she knew she was happy. She had all she could have ever wished for, Mireya and Jesse, that was all she needed, she was happy now.

"Come on," Mireya said to Aletta, taking her by the hand and dragging her into the dancing room, a group of teenagers about their age were all standing around, waiting.

"Good Morning everyone," A tall Cuban boy, who looked about eighteen entered the room behind them and spoke in Spanish,

"Oh no, I'm rubbish at Spanish," Aletta laughed quietly,

"Don't worry I'll translate," Mireya whispered back,

"So, you're all here to learn dance, it's a personal thing, dancing, so I hope we can all give each other the room to grow," He smiled a gorgeous smile, "First I'll come round and get to know you a bit, I'm Adelio," He walked over to Mireya and Aletta,

"Hello," He said in English, "What is your name?" He was looking at Mireya, she raised her eyebrows and sighed,

"Mireya, and I know Spanish, I have lived in Cuba for most of my life," She said in Spanish, he looked a little embarressed,

"Sorry," He smiled again, Mireya smiled back. She had a feeling that learninng to dance this summer would be quite a lot of fun.

* * *

A/N Short and quite sweet? At least it is now finished, unless people want me to go on about Mireya, which actually would be quite fun... no, to many stories! Ok, well review please! p.s. sorry about any spelling mistakes, I forgot to spell check this! 


End file.
